


Who is bearing light

by Red_CELEBRATION



Series: Digidestined Lucifer [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Attempted Murder, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, M/M, OOC-ness, attempted suicide, other tags will be added as seen fit, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_CELEBRATION/pseuds/Red_CELEBRATION
Summary: She smiled at him and took his hands into his own. “Together forever right, Lucifer?”                He looked away from his partner and to the floor below. He tried to pretend that his body wasn’t shaking writhing with silent agony. That his eyes weren’t leaking tears from the knowledge that this would possibly be the final time they’d be fighting together. He tried to pretend that this wasn’t goodbye.                Lucifer looked up at his partner and nodded. “Yeah,” he said softly. “You, me, and everybody else- together forever, Yorokobimon.”                Yorokobimon smiled and turned her sights to the castle ahead. “Let’s go.”                 “...Yeah.”(Rewrote the second chapter and edited minor things in the others. Enjoy.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't own this, 'cuz then all we'd see would be BL. XD

_ You are like God. _

**You are the bearer of light.**

**_Together we are simply just._ **

_ We are simply Lucifer and Michael _

_ Lucifer and Adam _

**To you I promised loyalty**

**To you I gave my true name**

_ To you I gave my heart _

_ To you I gave you my all _

**_Is it alright that we did so?_ **

 

              Two young boys sat underneath a large spreading tree the leaves rustling as the breeze blew past. Neither of them were awake, instead sleeping peacefully. Their hands laced together tightly almost fearful that if they let go they would lose the other.

              One of the boys had luminescent violet hair that shone white while the other’s hair was a rich dark blue that glowed white. The white came from their ‘celestial’ powers while the blue and purple came from the sephiroth's they had been forcefully resonated with. 

               Neither particularly cared about the color finding them nice in comparison to nearly the entirety of Heaven. 

              In fact about only a quarter of Heaven’s residents had colored hair; which when you really thought about it wasn’t much.

              It was because of this that colored angels were in fact singled out in comparison to the others. But it was also because of this fact that the colored angels were tightly knit. Due to their close relations, however, they were renowned as Heavens strongest forces. Especially after they divided into a few several groups: Or, Blanc, Rouge, Noir, Bleu, et Violet. Each group of colors were divided into pairs; Or and Blanc were known as Argent while Noir and Rouge were Cramoisi. The Blues and Violets, however, always together were known as Indigo. 

                 The violet haired boy smiled in his sleep, but then… 


	2. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take it a bit to the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own this!

They stared at each other. His violet eyes filled with hidden grief and their eyes filled with fear but also hope. He looked away first his teeth grinding in anger.

                 The newly fallen angel knew what had to be done. For him, for all of them. Even so however, the price was a heavy one to bear. Especially on his own.

                Gentle hands stroked his, now, dark purple hair and pulled his gaze to meet heavy filled heterochromatic eyes of all colors. The creature in front of him was in aspect a copy of himself, but with major differences. The most prominent being their genders.

               The creature was a female knight with violet hair not unlike his own and warm eyes. Their skin pale and unmarred with scars. Behind them was a long overflowing white cape with a deep red underside and on their head rested a crown of chained symbols. Each one representing the seven sins. 

               Their outfit consisted of metallic colors varying from light pink to black. Starting from their midsection and up to her chest was the image of a blooming dandelion, and on her neck was a choker not unlike one seen on clowns.

              She smiled at him and took his hands into his own. “Together forever right, Lucifer?”

               He looked away from his partner and to the floor below. He tried to pretend that his body wasn’t shaking writhing with silent agony. That his eyes weren’t leaking tears from the knowledge that this would possibly be the final time they’d be fighting together. He tried to pretend that this wasn’t goodbye.

               Lucifer looked up at his partner and nodded. “Yeah,” he said softly. “You, me, and everybody else- together forever,  Yorokobimon .”

               Yorokobimon smiled and turned her sights to the castle ahead. “Let’s go.”

                “...Yeah.”

* * *

 

_ Slice. _

_ Kick. _

_ Blow for blow the pair matched each other.  _

_ He winced as he felt that man’s sword slice through their side. He pushed their blade further into the man’s shoulder and smirked when he heard them cry out in pain. _

_ They pulled out quickly and rose through the air.  _

_ Their time was running out. Already he could feel part of himself being pulled away. He gritted their teeth. They had to act on their plan now! Otherwise… _

_ Gold and violet eyes faded into a crimson light. They glanced at the man below them who at the moment was appearing closer and closer towards them. _

_ Raising their blade high into the air they looked ahead to the rising dawn. A brief smile crossed their lips before they dived down. _

**_1: We are the Lord thy God._ **

_ A shining golden light enveloped their form.  _

**_2: Thou shalt have no other gods before us._ **

_ Wings of silver light stretched out behind them reaching high, fading into the dawning sky. _

**_3: No graven images or likenesses._ **

_ A shadow with rusted molded armor of green, bronze, and copper stared down at the man. Their jaw opening into a loud screeching roar. _

_ They narrowed their eyes. Just a bit more. _

**_4: Do not take our name in vain._ **

_ Strings of red fanned from their hair floating away before drifting towards their prey. _

**_5: Remember the day of this sin._ **

_ Light fueled their right and darkness their left. _

_ They tightened their hold on their weapon.  _

**_6: Honour our father and our mother._ **

_ Blue flames floated around them. _

_ He smiled. ‘How very typical.’ _

**_7: Thou shalt not kill._ **

_ They smirked. _

_ The purple blade swinging down their weapons met with a clang and then,  _ nothing _. _

 

‘Lucifer… You won’t forget us right?’

‘Who could forget you idiots?’

‘Heh, you’re the bigger idiot, idiot.’

‘...So it seems.’

* * *

 

                Lucifer stood there in front of the large stone prison. Red chains wrapped around the large obsidian tablet while several locks- each with a corresponding emblem and color- hung on the chains. He sat there on the burnt forest floor turned desert for who knows how long before someone sat next to him.

              He saw the metallic silver blue hair and knew instinctively who it was, but at the moment he couldn’t bring himself to say a single thing. Michael held no judgement against him for that. 

               Soon the others came bounding by. Aria, Anvel, Anna, Alijta, Teir, and even Algin. They all sat there quietly with him and Michael watching as the bright sky turned blood red with the aftereffects of the power explosion. 

               Finally he broke the silence. “We’re going to have to break this seal someday…”

               Michael shrugged and replied, “Someday Luce. Someday, but not today.” Lucifer wore a bitter smile.

                “You know I’m almost kind of excited for that day to come.”

                Teir tilted his head, “Why is that Lucifer-niisan?”

                Alijta elbowed the young angel with light blue tinged ends. Teir winced and glanced questioningly at the glaring older girl with lavender-pink tinged hair. 

               “Isn’t it obvious!? It’s because he’ll get to see everyone again!  _ Once _ we find the other Grand Maestro Colours!” She flipped her head towards Lucifer grinning, “Right?”

               He hummed. “That’s part of it, but…” He turned his sights towards the floating ships above them. “Most of all we’ll be just a few more steps closer to being free from Heaven, and free from  _ her _ control.”

              The other angels were silent, but wore identical smiles on their faces. For it was in the name of freedom that they were doing this. 

               Time continued to pass by when Anna asked Lucifer what he was planning on doing.

                He shrugged and blandly looked to the side. “Who knows. I’ll probably end up staying down here since I’m pretty sure that  _ other woman _ won’t let me go back.” He sighed, “Besides I need to make sure no stupid demon’s mess with the seal. So I’m probably going to need to hide it or do  _ something _ with it. I dunno. I’ll figure something out.”

                Anvel shook his head sighing, “ _ Why _ not let Michael deal with it? Or even Ygg?” Lucifer pointed a finger at the- slightly- older archangel with a raised brow.

               “Did you just really ask me that?” Silence was his only answer and Lucifer groaned. “Why does everybody make the assumption that he’s the cleaner one between us?”

               “Uh, ‘cuz you usually leave a mess in the meeting rooms Lucy,” Aria so helpfully chipped in. Lucifer covered his face and began to shake his head. Michael glared at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

               Algin sighed and raised his pointer finger to adjust his glasses. “While it is true that Lucifer-san leaves a mess in the office, he can actually be very neat and meticulous when he so wants to be.” Lucifer lowered his hands and stared at Algin as if he were a saint until… 

               “But, I must also admit that, that is not very often. If at all in fact.” Lucifer then proceeded to give the white-blonde haired angel the silent treatment. Because of this however they began to tease him relentlessly. 

                In a way Lucifer was glad that they weren’t treating him differently just because he was a fallen angel and had lost his partners. But in another he did want them to cry and plead for him to go back with them, or even stay with him. If Lucifer was being honest, (which really when was he ever?), he didn’t want to stay down here in Hell alone. But the fallen angel also knew that he would rather suffer alone than have any of the others suffering with him.

                Which is why when they did have to leave he let them go without a fuss. It was painful, but considering that he just had pieces of himself ripped away only moments ago it wasn’t too much that he was going to cry. He was just about to fly away himself when Michael, who he thought had already left, tugged at his hair.

                Lucifer resisted the urge to screech at the idiot and instead glared at him with fierce teary violet eyes. He smirked at him, but it soon faded down into a smile. 

                Michael flicked his nose, something that even now nerved Lucifer to no end, and said: “Don’t die okay?”

                Lucifer blinked, “Wha? Why would I die?” He asked in a haughty disbelieving tone.

                Michael shrugged. “You never know. I mean your power is reduced to less than half and just a bit less than quarter. Creatures evolve within time Luce.”

               Lucifer bit the inside of his cheek; he tended to do that a lot when he was thinking. “...I suppose you’re right.” He nodded to himself and to Michael. “Okay. I promise not to die unless it’s by chocolate.”

                Michael gave him a deadpanned look. “...I will never understand your obsession with chocolate.” Lucifer frowned.

               “...Let me edit what I just said.” Michael sent him a questioning look which Lucifer ignored and continued on his way. “I promise to not die until I have convinced you of  _ why _ chocolate is the best in all the worlds.”

               Michael shook his head laughing. “Oh, I’m going to miss you.”

               Lucifer froze, and oddly enough a bit of color rose to his cheeks. “R-really? I thought you couldn’t stand me and all my amazingness?” 

                Michael smiled at him fondly while playing with piece of his hair. “No. How could I when your ego is bigger than yourself?” Lucifer glared, but before he could saying anything the larger angel had pulled him in close to the point that Lucifer could hear Michael’s heart beat. Color painted Lucifer’s face a bright red.

                Michael rested his cheek over Lucifer’s hair, and for what could have been an eternity the pair remained embraced in the air. Eventually Michael pulled away.

                “I better get going…”

                “...Yeah.” Lucifer agreed unable to look at the older without turning away every couple of seconds. 

               Michael raised his fist. At first Lucifer was confused when he realized what it was the other wanted. Chuckling he raised his own fist and overlapped it with Michael’s.

               “To later then, I suppose?”

                He nodded, “To later.”

                It was as they were going their own ways that Michael called out.

                “Hey! Luce!” 

                “Hmm?”

                “The next time we meet call me by real name okay!”

                 Lucifer blinked but before he could ask why Michael had already left. He sighed. “You’re the one person I don’t think I’ll ever understand… Adam.” He took one last glance at the large obsidian tablet before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Michael and Lucifer are totally not related, and Michael is not this guy's real name. His real name is Adam, and I did that on purpose. I hope this clears up any confusion any of you may have had.


	3. Same/Glutton (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the anime, manga, or light novels. Please enjoy!  
> (P.S: The second half is a dream/memory.)

     Violet eyes peered at the computer screen in front of him. He stared soullessly at it until finally, he turned away and looked to the sky. Lucifer sighed as he watched the clouds drift away. It was somewhere between eleven and twelve and for the life of him he was bored.

               He laid down on the mats shifting his view from a bright blue low clouded sky to a dull brown ceiling with a single light hanging from above. Lucifer sighed once more. It seemed as if today was going to be another one of those days, as usual. 

             He was always having them; everyday since he left Heaven. Lucifer reached out his hand as if he were trying to grab hold of something, but he stopped once he realized what he was doing. He sighed, frustrated with himself and scratched the back of his head. 

             Standing up he stretched out his arms the white and purple t-shirt he always wore rising as he did so. He yawned and looked outside once again. 

           He was alone for the time being; Ashiya was out buying groceries while Bell was away shopping with Chiho. Now was the perfect chance to do something he wanted. However… 

            The longer he stared out towards the sky the less he wanted to leave the room. Finally he sat back down and turned back to his computer. He clicked open a new tab.

             It was easier to pretend that he wasn’t missing Heaven when he was looking at bad memes and puns. It was easy to think that earth and Heaven were different, but... 

               He stared out the window. The sky… it was so blue. The same sky; just like Heavens, and just like Homes. 

II:

              “You’re such a glutton you know that,” Lucifer rhetorically asked his best friend Aria, another angel whom he lived with. 

               She was younger than him by a few years with smooth light bronze tan skin and hypnotic turquoise mixed hazel eyes, and light tinged purple tipped hair. She was dressed in a white elbow length tunic with black legging and flats, and in her hair was a hot pink rose tinged in indigo. Unlike most other angels though, what set Aria apart from all of them aside from her colored hair was the fact that she wore glasses and had psychic abilities. 

                  Angels were known for being perfect, and that included eyesight which was obviously  **not** the case for her. It was also, however, rare that angels were created or given psychic abilities. In a way the two things balanced her out unlike her predecessor who had both strong psychic abilities and perfect vision. Lucifer sighed as he watched the young angel pig out on the desserts she had ordered.

 Aria wolfishly grinned at him. “You know it! I mean c’mon Lucy! Look at this place! Colored walls, comfy seats, good management, and great sweets too!” She stabbed her fork into another chocolate cake. 

               Lucifer hummed in slight agreement. He looked around the room. Soft striped pastel colored walls, velvet covered cushion s that sunk in from their weight, soft spoken and kind waiters and waitress at every corner, and then…

               He popped a piece of the salted caramel chocolate into his mouth. The sweet melting the moment it touched his tongue. He closed his eyes in bliss and hummed. “I suppose you make a fair point Ari. The sweets here are pretty good.”

               She pointed her fork in his direction and grinned. “Coming from  **_you_ ** that’s practically the greatest compliment, Master Baker Lucifer~”

              Lucifer rolled his eyes, a glint of humor shining through. “Where did that even come from?” Aria laughed loudly at her friend and shook her head.

              “I’m amazed that you don’t know, but then again you do have your moments. Hihihi.”

               He tilted his head, “What?”

               She shook her head. “It’s nothing. ANYWAYS!” She sent a smirk in his direction, “Ain’t it hypocritical for you to call  _ me _ a glutton?  **_You’re_ ** _ the biggest glutton of us all! _ ”

                Lucifer blinked owlishly at her, “Huh?” Aria giggled then sighed.

                “If you still haven’t figured it out then I suppose I should tell you~” She popped a chocolate dipped marshmallow into her mouth and chewed. “Welp Lucy ya see,” She stood until she was leaning over him a sardonic smile on her lips. “ **You…”**

…

                   Violet eyes peered open. Lucifer sighed and ran a hand through his front bangs. He chuckled mirthlessly. “You were right Ari… I really am a glutton for your guys’ love…” He sighed and turned to the side hoping that he would fall back asleep. 

**                   He remained awake for the rest the night. **

# 


	4. Silver (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly a poem about one of the future OC's. I down own the series! Sadly...?

_Silver heart_

_Silver love_

_So pure_

_So true_

_Don’t disrespect it_

_Don’t take it_

_‘Cuz if you do_

_The last thing you’ll see will be_

_The Silver Angel’s judgement_

_Rain down_

_Swiftly_

_Destructively_

_Unending fury_

_Bright and blinding_

_Until you’ve returned what you’ve stolen_

_His wrath makes death a mercy_

                     He was a vague shape in a sea of motion. Eyes so bright yet so dark with rage. There were others with him, but within this dream he shined purer than the rest. Just like silver. A symbol was engraved over their chest.

                      Urushihara opened his eyes. Sleep clung to his eyes yet his mind stood fastly awake with awareness. A hand reached up over his scarred chest, over his heart. He smiled just a bit as a drew a certain emblem over it.

                     “I guess I’ll be meeting you again soon my beloved Silver Heart.”


	5. Hair(and Silver(s))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the beginning of this is before the dream from the last chapter. It also contains time-travel. And I finally got digimon into a chapter! I'm so proud!

nce in a time far back when he was barely capable of casting spells without blowing up the entire area there had been a girl. She was like sunlight of a breaking dawn. Bright yet never outshining the sky.

                  Her hair had been long and reflected so many colors that often times he remembers staring at it mesmerized. Lucifer also remembers running his small tiny fingers through that same hair trying to braid it. 

                He never could.

                Then, there came a day where that hair, and that woman, vanished. He never saw either again after that day. 

                It was a few days after that one day that he came to a decision. 

                Taking a pair of scissors he snipped off half of his bangs revealing a beautiful amethyst colored eye. He stared at the reflection before him and for a moment he saw  her again. 

                 Since then Lucifer has always kept his hair the same. It wasn’t exactly like her’s but it was close enough that he wouldn’t forget how she looked. He almost smiled at the thought of actually trying to look as she had, but that would be impossible. He would never look like her, he would never want to anyways.

                Lucifer rested his eyes and sighed in content as he felt the familiar warmth of soft floppy ears wrapping around his neck. His face shifted to the side where the cheerful face of Lopmon greeted the angel.  _ “Hihhi! Why the gloomy face Luci! You gotta be happy!” _

                Lucifer sighed, but the hint of a smile had caught onto his lips.  _ “Smiling’s too much work for someone like me to do MM. I’d rather be in bed sleeping.” _ He chuckled as he he felt the little rabbit digimon slap the back of his head with their large brown and pink ear.

_ “Hmph! You won’t be saying that a few centuries from now when you’re face get’s stuck looking all dopey and mopey like that I bet you. And by then it’ll be too late, and then you’ll be saying: Oh why didn’t I listen the glorious MM when she had offered her all divine wisdom!” _

                 Lucifer stared at his digimon partner with bland disbelieving eyes.  _ “Right…” _ He muttered sarcasm laying thick throughout his voice. 

                MM huffed at her lazy partner, but smiled and switched topics. “ _ So why are we visiting Sariel again?” _

_  “Because Anvel’s away on a mission and the last time I cut my hair myself the guys were crying and begging for me to never cut my own hair again.” _

               MM nodded,  _ “I see…  _ **_Not_ ** _! What does Sariel have to do with any of this?!” _

_   “He’s good at cutting things MM. _ ” A childlike voice called out from above. Lucifer’s gaze shifted to the sky. 

                In the air floated a blonde haired angel with a pair of six wings- twelve individually- and blue markings over their body. It was Lucemon.

                 Lucifer blinked, _ “I thought you were helping Alisha with nursing duty today Zoran?” _

                 Zoran shrugged,  _ “I thought so too, but turns out Teir finished his mission early so he volunteered to help instead.”  _

_  “That makes sense I guess.” _ With that their conversation ended and a new one began between both digimon.

                “ _ Hey, Zoran! Is Sariel really that good at cutting things?” _

                Zoran nodded in a sagely manner, “ _ Why yes he is MM. It’s why everybody back at base has nicknamed him Heaven’s cuter.” _

                Lucifer raised a brow at the name.  ‘I don’t think I’ll ever understand what goes through these guys’ heads any time soon.’

_ “That’s amazing! I never realized that Sariel was actually useful for something other than being a pervert!” _

                 Lucifer nearly toppled over sideways laughing.  ‘Oh, that was a good one.’

 

                 After several minutes spent laughing Lucifer straightened himself out and continued on his way, but not without checking to make sure he was presentable. God knows how prissy Sariel could get when something wasn’t to his taste.

                It was as he was looking at his reflection through one of the store windows that he caught a quick glimpse of another. Like most other angels this person’s hair was silvery-white, but unlike most common angels their hair was tinged with dark gray ends. Lucifer straightened his back and appeared prepared to shout commands to his partners when he noticed the difference.

               This angel was calm and stared at him with stormy gray eyes tinged with a hint of lavender, not red eyes bolder than the blood soaked spear. They smiled at him and pointed to his hair. “Need a haircut Lucy?”

                He narrowed his eyes at the other. He would ignore the fact that they called him by that hated nickname so casually. _ “Who are you? You’re not Raviel, but you are a silver…” _

                 The stranger smiled, “I’m not, and you’re right. I am a Silver, but only if you find me.” Lucifer opened his mouth to ask what he meant but the other cut him off. “Anyways,” he tugged on Lucifer’s wrist pulling him in. “Let’s do something about this hair of yours.”

                  Lucifer looked to his partners, who had oddly enough not done anything to help, and blanched when he saw their current situation. 

                  Two female digimon both in different and opposite attires were latched onto his partners. One he knew from previous meetings and the other he recognized from the mercenary list. The one he recognized first was a white dressed woman with long bundled blonde hair and bandaged eyes. She was a guardian from OLYMPUS XII- Venusmon. At the moment however, she was the one crushing Zoran into her bosom-who appeared to have fainted early on to escape his current torture.

                 Next to her was a woman covered head to toe in dark gray with some lapses of gold, silver, and hot pink. She wore in iron skirt designed as blades and carried a hammer with a heart in the center of the hilt. She was QueenChessmon.  _ And _ apparently she didn’t need to do anything to distract MM except talk. 

                  Lucifer swore. He would punish MM rightly so when they returned home. 

                  As he allowed himself to be pulled in whatever direction the other was taking him the young teen began plotting methods of punishment to lay down on his Lopmon when they came to a stop. Lucifer glanced up and blinked.

                “ _ Well this is different.” _ The room was lush in riches and lavished in wondrous colors, though clothes seemed to be laid everywhere as far as the eye could see. The stranger laughed.

                “Yeah. You said that the first time too. Now, come! Over here!”

                 “ _ Woah! Watch it!” _ He followed him towards a vanity where various bottles in various sizes and colors laid. His violet eyes blinked at the sight.  _ “Why do you have so many bottles?” _

                “Because you get  _ real _ picky about your hair. You’d think that because you’re such a neet you’d careless about your hair and appearance, but you’re actually quite vain.”

                Lucifer raised a brow at him. “ _ Dude, did you just insult me?” _

                “No. I just stated a fact. Now turn around! I need to be able to see your face to make sure I cut your hair right!”

                 “ _ Wha! Hey! Ugh.” _

                 The silver haired teen lifted Lucifer’s chin up and down before finally settling on a decent height. He nodded, “Good. Now stay still okay?” He didn’t wait for answer and instead began combing through the silky pearly lavender white hair.

                The pair sat there in silence while their digimon roamed the room. The noise they were making fading into the background. Soon Lucifer’s eyes began to close in relaxation. He missed the smile on the other’s face.

 

                 Time passed by rather quickly once Lucifer was asleep for when he woke up he was being carried on the stranger’s oddly familiar back. 

                Despite his initial sleepiness Lucifer was still awake enough to ask the questions that had been plaguing him since their meeting.

_ “Who are you?” _

                 “I believe I answered this already Lucy~ I’m Silver.”

                 Lucifer shook his head, _ “No. Raviel’s Silver.” _

                There was a momentary pause in the air. “But he’s not your Silver.”

_ “Not… my Silver?” _

                 A nod, “Yup. He’s Twilight’s silver.”

                 Twilight. They had called that woman that sometimes too. He closed his eyes.  _ “Then,” _ he raised his gaze to meet the others whose own head had turned so that their gaze meet Lucifers.  _ “Are you my Silver?” _

                They smiled and turned around. “I will be. I haven’t been born yet, and it’s going to take a  _ long _ time before I am.” Lucifer sighed. “But I can’t wait for the day when we’ll meet.” Lucifer blinked.

_ “Why?” _ He was honestly confused at his Silver’s confession.

                “Because becoming your Silver and meeting my new friends, becoming  _ your _ friend, I wouldn’t change that for anything else in the world.” He shot a smirk towards Lucifer who snorted and secretly smiled back.

_ “Then, I guess I’ll  have to wait to meet you then my Silver Heart.” _

* * *

 

                 Urushihara glared at the blonde standing in line across from him. He had been forced against his will to leave the comfort of his heaven and help Alsiel with carrying the shopping bags. Granted it wasn’t a difficult job- it  _ shouldn’t _ be a difficult job- but when you have to carry several bags, walk a few miles to several different stores each with their own sales, then it becomes a battle of will strength.

                 As he was suddenly beginning to sway over side to side someone latched onto his wrist straightening the demon general. 

                 Suddenly there was another pair of hands reaching out for the bags in Urushihara’s hands.“Here, let me help.” A voice, an oddly familiar voice, told him. 

                  “Oh, thanks.” He mumbled tiredly unable to put in any emotion into his voice.

                  “No problem.” Urushihara frowned.  _ ‘Where had he heard this voice? God it was killing him not being able to remember.’ _

                  The duo stood there silence until the other spoke. “Nice hair by the way.”

_ ‘Huh?’ _ Lucifer lifted up a small piece of his hair. A troubled looked crossed his face. “I guess. I need to get a hair cut for it soon, but…” His narrowed gaze darted once again to Ashiya. Lucifer sighed, “I’d do it myself but neither of roommates and their friends seem to trust me enough to hold a pair of scissors.”

                 He could hear the muffled laughter that other had attempted to hide by coughing. “I see. Well,” the stranger ran their fingers through his hair greatly shocking the fallen angel who had turned around to, finally, see the person. Lucifer’s eyes widened with recognition. 

               A smile cleared over pink haired teen’s face. “I could cut it for you.” He smirked, “That is, if you don’t mind working part time at my mother’s salon.” 

                  He paused, then smirked. “Now, how could I resist such a tempting offer from Silver?”


	6. Premonition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys- and girls- thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R.

_ The first thing she saw when she closed her eyes had been red.  _

_ A blood red sky not unlike the one that she saw that same day when Lucifer sealed away  _ that man _. _

_ The second thing she had seen would haunt her for days to come. _

 

_ He was crucified onto a smooth marble white tablet his blood flowing down like a river. _

_ His eyes were closed and just barely, could she see the slight rising of his chest. _

_ Had she been able to Aria would have screamed, but in these dreams she was powerless. All she could do was to continue watching. _

 

_ The scene began to change and gone was her crucified friend replaced with a deranged monster.  _

 

_ Dark velvet wrapped around their form like a snake while bored amethyst eyes turned into gleaming ruby and a wide smirk painted their lips. Blood dripped from the sharp ends of their claws as marron wings broke out from underneath the skin of their back and into the open air. _

 

_ She watched in morbid fascination. _

 

_ She didn’t know that monster.  _

_ That wasn’t her friend…  _

 

_...but it was. _

 

_ Even as it was she could still recognize that appearance for  _ whom _ it had been. For _ who _ it was. _

 

_ Once again the scene changed and gone was her friend replaced by a Digi-egg, but. Unlike the scenes before there were two possibilities here.  _ Two _ Digi-eggs. Both black in color yet completely different in shades. A pure black like obsidian and another black and bright as a black pearl. _

 

_ The eggs began to crack and from both emerged a different being, but it was at that moment that Aria awoke. _

* * *

 

                  A young woman with bright white hair with turquoise tinted ends and dark navy-violet eyes sipped at her tea as she listened to her protege finish retelling her dream. She was dressed a white leather jacket with a black shirt and pair of jeans with white boots. Aria sat across from her dressed in a tunic as usual.

                  The young woman sat her tea down. “That’s very worrying.” Her eyes sharpened, “Did you see anything else?”

                 Aria shook her head frowning. “No. At least not that I can think of.” Silence.

                 Aria fiddled with her fingers. “Should we tell him, Anna?”

                 Anna picked her tea up once more and hummed quietly. She took a single sip before answering. “Not yet. We’ll tell him once we have more information, but until then,” she smiled mysteriously before looking at Aria. “Let’s keep this between the two if us. No need to scare the boys with your premonition just yet.”

                Aria chewed her lip, “I suppose…” 

                Somewhere in Ente Isla on the red moon a chain wrapped around an obsidian tablet broke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the series. Either one, but I do enjoy making character~


End file.
